Bless the Broken Road
by LilRed17
Summary: Percy is the shy teenager who loves playing his guitar, but is frowned upon for being a musician by his grieving mother, because he reminds her of her estranged husband, who was a musician. Annabeth is the beautiful, slightly nerdy blonde who notices him using the back room of the library to practice his guitar. AU sad
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! It's me, OliviaOwl14. This is one of my newest stories, and I've dubbed it "Bless the Broken Road", after one of my favourite songs by the band Rascal Flatts. The song was actually my inspiration for the title and the storyline, and I think the song is beautifully written. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please review below! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Enjoy! :D**

**OliviaOwl14**

* * *

Bless the Broken Road

Annabeth brushed a curl behind her ear as she typed on her laptop. Her purple glasses slid to the end of her nose as she leaned forward to read the end of her narrative.

"And the Nobel Prize for Clichéd Endings goes to..." she muttered under her breath, pressing her finger on the 'backspace' button until the offensive sentence was gone forever.

She sighed and pressed the tips of her forefingers against her temples, barely suppressing a headache and the urge to scream in frustration. She'd been working on her book for at least three months, and she had an extremely bad case of what was commonly known as writer's block.

Pulling her glasses off quickly, she saved her work and shut down the computer. _Enough for one day_, she told herself, mentally quelling the voice that shouted, _No! Keep writing! You're almost there! You're so close! _

Pulling her fraying laptop bag up from the floor by the shoulder strap, she slid her laptop inside it and zipped the bag shut. Swinging it over her shoulder, she tucked her glasses into her case and placed them neatly inside the pocket of her bag. It was these small rituals every time she stopped writing that helped her to subdue that small voice in the back of her head and the strange feeling of guilt rising in her stomach.

_You're betraying your work, _the voice told her now, annoyingly correct. _You should be writing. _

_Shut up,_ Annabeth thought automatically.

She walked towards the entrance of the library, giving the librarian a friendly smile as she did so. She had always been on good terms with the library staff, ever since that first day in grade 1, when she had impressed them by listing the whole seven books of Harry Potter's storyline, and then, when they questioned her, confessing that yes, she had read the entire series before having reached six years of age, and yes, she was in the advanced reading group.

Obviously, they had only let the first graders read up to the third book in the series at her school, so she'd harangued and harassed her father until he'd read the last four books to her. But she hadn't been about to tell the librarians that.

As she reached the doors, she subconsciously began humming a tune that seemed familiar to her.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

She stopped, amazed, as she realized that the tune wasn't inside her head. It was coming from the back of the library.

The strains of a guitar being gently strummed floated through the library, but the oblivious librarian, with her earphones in, didn't even look up. _Why not? _the voice challenged her. If it was a person, Annabeth could have sworn it would have raised it's eyebrows in mockery. _Go investigate. You know you want to. _

_Fine then, _she answered, her curiosity winning over. She glanced at the librarian, and then quietly walked behind several large bookshelves to get to the back of the library.

She tucked the stray curl behind her ear again as paused outside the door the music was coming from. She listened closely. Not bad, by the sounds of things. Whoever was playing was actually pretty good.

She knocked quietly on the door, and heard the music stop abruptly.

The door squeaked open, and a pair of green eyes stared at her through the gap, the face shadowed from the dim light within the room.

"Yes, miss?" the boy questioned. "Is there a problem?" Annabeth winced. "I'm not a librarian. I was just listening to the music." The door opened a crack wider.

"Oh yeah?" he questioned her, a fringe of black hair showing through the crack. He bit his lip. "Any good?"

"Definitely!" Annabeth enthused. "'Bless the Broken Road', by Rascal Flatts, right?"

The door opened wider. "Yeah. It was. How'd you know?"

Annabeth's eyes widened a fraction. The boy playing the guitar was Percy Jackson.

"I listen to that song all the time," she confessed, amazed. Who'd have known? He was the shyest boy at school. She wouldn't have ever guessed that he had this amazing talent hidden away.

"Hey," he questioned her. "What's your name?"

She smiled. "Annabeth Chase."

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth Chase," he said, solemnly holding his hand out. She shook it, feeling how surreal that moment was. "I'm Percy Jackson."

She smiled. "Yeah. I've seen you around."

"You too," he smiled at her, and backed into the room. Seconds later, he was out, shutting the door behind him, a zipped-up guitar case in hand. He smiled at her again. "Well, I'd better go. Bye."

"Bye." She watched him leave, feeling as though the heart of the feeling she had just experienced was walking out the door, with a guitar case in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. It's me again, OliviaOwl14 ****. This is the second chapter of one of my newest stories, "Bless the Broken Road". Again, if you like it, favourite or follow my story, or me and please, please, please review! Reviews are **_**always **_**greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**OliviaOwl14**

* * *

_Stop it,_ the voice in her head told her. _He may not be coming back for a couple of days more. _You_ don't know. But hanging around the library with no _reason _to hang around the library is making you look foolish and desperate. _

Annabeth shushed the voice, biting her lip in desperation as she scanned the library once more, whilst pretending to look for a book.

She'd been coming to the library nearly every day, wanting, _needing_, to hear his music again. She'd _loved _the song he'd played that day and now she couldn't stop herself from listening out for him again. And again. And again. For five days consecutively. But so far, he hadn't come back.

She dropped the book she was holding, earning herself a whispered _'hush'_ from the librarian at the desk. She nodded and smiled, and the librarian went back to reading _'Twilight'_ under the desk.

"Trashy book," Annabeth muttered, clucking her tongue in disapproval. She'd read it

Something shifted in her peripheral vision, catching her eye. She looked up eagerly, and had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop from thrusting it in the air in celebration.

A black-clad figure, carrying what appeared to be a heavy guitar case, was making his way stealthily from the back entrance of the library to the back room.

She crept around the bookcases, tripping over a couple of volumes of _How to Cook: 10 Easy Steps _that were lying on the floor: somebody had forgotten to put them back on the bookshelf.

She cursed as the top of her Converse sneaker caught on the edge, and she fell with a soft thump on the floor. Moaning as she got up, she rubbed her elbow and stuffed the offending books back on the shelf where they belonged.

As she muttered darkly about useless librarians, Annabeth peered around the bookcase, just in time to see the door of the back room click shut.

She grinned and inched her way towards the door he'd just closed.

She'd positioned herself just outside it, inside an alcove she'd discovered in the past five days. She placed herself just so, so she would be hidden by shadow, but she could still hear the strains of guitar escaping under the door.

She hummed silently to herself, the lyrics floating through her head in time with the music.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Annabeth closed her eyes and let the music just drift over her. She hadn't felt that relaxed in years.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Annabeth's eyes shot open in alarm as a thin arm shot out, grabbed her and dragged her into the room.

The door closed behind her, and she blinked in the sudden light.

Percy Jackson stood in front of her, arms folded. "You know, if you wanted to listen," he said, conversationally. "You could've just asked."

Annabeth shuffled her feet uncertainly. "What?"

"I could hear you falling over from here," he told her, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously, why didn't you just ask?"

She shuffled again. "I didn't want to get rejected," she admitted, quietly. "I wouldn't have rejected you," he informed her. "I love it that you like my music."

"Really?" she asked, nervous excitement building in her stomach. "Can you play that song again?"

Percy nodded and sat down on a chair, picking up the guitar next to him.

As the strains of the guitar filled the room once more, Annabeth sunk on to the floor and closed her eyes, happy to listen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. :) ****So sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been so busy! School holidays are finally here, so I have heaps more time to update and write new stories. :)**** Anyway, here's Chapter 3 of "Bless the Broken Road". I noticed all those reviews you guys have been posting: thank you so much! It's really nice to read about what you guys think of my writing.**** So, I hope you enjoy Chapter 3. And please, use the review button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think! :)**

**OliviaOwl14 :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Annabeth struggled with the bags of takeout food whilst making her way to the back room. Once again, she'd been unable to resist the lure of listening to Percy's music. Only this time, she'd decided that since he was being so nice and letting her listen in, she'd bring him some food in return.

She juggled between balancing two boxes of fries on top of the two double burgers she'd ordered and navigating her way between rows of books.

Finally, she arrived at the back room. Strains of the same song drifted out from under the door, and she leant against it, closing her eyes and forgetting everything else.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there, you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Yeah. _

When her arms began to ache, she gave up on listening and awkwardly tapped on the door with her elbow. The door was yanked open.

"Oh my God, you are an angel," Percy declared, taking a box of fries and a burger from her.

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, well, there's more where that came from, baby," she replied, grinning.

For about five minutes, there was silence, apart from the sounds of Annabeth and Percy making their way through their collection of junk food.

"So, um, Annabeth..." Percy mumbled through a mouthful of food. "Have you got a boyfriend?" Annabeth nearly choked. Reaching blindly for water, she managed to say, "What?" She swallowed the water carefully.

Percy shifted, putting down his half-eaten burger. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um, no, why do you ask?" Annabeth asked, confused.

Percy shifted again. "Well, I was wondering... Did you want to go out on Saturday?" Annabeth mentally ran through her schedule. _Thursday, Friday... _Two days until Saturday..._ Movies with Hazel, Piper and Reyna on Friday night... _But otherwise, nothing on.

"Um, sure," she replied, silently cursing herself for saying 'um' twice. "Yeah, sure," she added, silently cursing herself again for saying 'sure' twice.

"Cool," Percy smiled, picking up his half-eaten burger and taking a bite.

Annabeth felt nerves swirl in her stomach as she stared at the burger she was holding. She had a date. With Percy Jackson.

* * *

"Ugh!" Annabeth threw yet another dress on to her bed.

Her entire room was covered in clothes. Sweaters were hanging off of the back of her desk chair. Jeans and skirts covered the floor. A sock hung from the lamp (Annabeth had no idea how it had gotten there). Dresses covered her quilt and pillows.

"Why, tonight of all nights, do I have nothing to wear?" she moaned to her reflection. A knock sounded on her door.

"Annie?" It was her dad.

She opened the door. "Dad?"

He smiled at her. "Hey, kiddo." He held out his arms. A blue fabric was draped over them. "I thought you might be having a 'fashion brain freeze', or something similar."

Annabeth grinned, hugging him. "Thanks, Dad." She took the dress. He mock-saluted her and went downstairs. She shut the door.

Five minutes later, the clock ticked over to seven o'clock. Annabeth was just applying a final coat of lip gloss when her dad called up the stairs, "A boy who says he's here to pick you up is here!"

She ran down the stairs, slinging her bag over her arm as she did so. "Hey!"

Percy grinned at her. "Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yup." She kissed her dad on the cheek. "Bye, Dad."

He grinned at her. "You kids have fun. Curfew's at eleven, okay?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Okay."

Percy led her outside. "Now, this –" Percy leant on the hood of a blue Prius. "Is my baby."

"Your baby?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Well, my mum's boyfriend's baby," Percy conceded. He pulled the passenger door open.

Annabeth grinned and slid inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. It's me again! :D Anyway, this is the fourth chapter of my newest story "Bless the Broken Road". I really hope you like it. :) I know I left the previous chapter on something of a cliffhanger, and I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to devote a whole chapter to this next bit, because I really wanted to do it well for you guys. :) So, I noticed heaps of people have been favoriting, following and reviewing on this story and on my user! Thank you so much. :D I really appreciate it. :) So, please keep reviewing, because reviews are ALWAYS greatly appreciated. :) My school goes back in three days, (*sad face*) so I won't have as much time to post, but I'll do my best to keep updating. :P **

**So I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and please: review, review, review! **

**Keep reading!  
**

**OliviaOwl14**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So what _are_ we doing tonight?" Annabeth asked, curiously, fiddling with the radio controls.

She glanced at Percy as he answered, one hand on the steering wheel. He was grinning. "It's a surprise."

Annabeth frowned. She _hated _being left in the dark. "Aww, why won't you tell me?" she whined, giving him a pouty look suitable for a five-year old.

He laughed at her expression. "Because I can be just as stubborn as you, and I'm _demanding_ that this be a surprise," he replied.

Annabeth found a radio station she liked and leaned back in her seat, smiling. "I'm stubborn?"

"Yup. Pretty much the stubborn-est person I've ever met," Percy declared.

"Stubborn-est? Is that a word?" "It is if I say it is."

"You're incorrigible." "Yeah, I know." Silence. "What does that mean?"

Annabeth laughed. "It means that you cannot be changed," she told him.

He smiled. "I like that." She softened. "Yeah, me too." She glanced out the window and missed the soft smile Percy sent her way.

Annabeth felt peaceful. The stars twinkled, and the city lights lit up the sky, making everything seem magical.

Then a tune she knew well floated out from the radio. She laughed as she listened closely to it. It was the song.

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

She pointed that fact out to Percy, and he simply laughed, took her hand and squeezed it, which made her feel giddy with happiness.

"We're here," Percy said finally. He pulled the car over to the curb, and Annabeth stared at the Italian restaurant they'd pulled up in front of.

"This is where we're going?" she asked, excitement building inside her.

"Nope. Only a stop. This isn't the final destination. Be patient, Annabeth," Percy teased, and she laughed at him.

They climbed out of the car and walked inside. It was incredibly cute; Annabeth actually started thinking that it looked very like Percy.

The tables were small and square, and covered in red-and-white-checkered tablecloths. The booths' tables were also covered in the same tablecloths, with red leather for the seats. A delicious smell of cooking pasta sauce wafted out from the kitchen, and most of the tables were filled. A small pizza oven was in the corner, with a counter in front of it, surrounded by stools. It reminded Annabeth of a Japanese teppanyaki restaurant, where they cooked the food in front of you; the only difference was that they were cooking pizzas in front of the customers. This was also completely filled with people.

As Annabeth returned her focus to the present, she caught the end of the conversation between Percy and the maitre'd. "Jackson," Percy was saying. "I think we're reserved?"

Annabeth felt her heart swell with happiness. _Reserved? _

"Yes, right this way, mister, miss," the maitre'd smiled at them, leading them to a small booth near the kitchen.

Annabeth felt her stomach growl, and she sniffed the air longingly.

Percy grinned when he saw what she was doing. "Smells good, doesn't it?"

"Definitely," Annabeth agreed. She sat down as Percy pulled out her chair for her. She smiled to herself and thought, _Oh my God. Gentleman. _

"Thanks," she told him.

"Don't mention it," he replied, scooting his own chair into the table. "My mum drilled manners into me when I was a kid. She's a bit of a stickler for that kind of stuff."

Annabeth laughed. "What's your mum's name?" She picked up a menu, scanning the food offered and finally decided on a ravioli milanese, which sounded delicious.

"Her name's Sally Jackson," Percy told her, also scanning his own menu. "Yum, I love this: ravioli milanese."

Annabeth stared at him. "That's what I _just_ decided on having!" Percy grinned. "It's my favourite. I always order it." Annabeth smiled.

"So you come here often?" she asked. Percy nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. "I usually come here with my mum, for like, her birthday, or Christmas, or Easter or something. You get the picture. It's her favourite restaurant, and over the years, it's become my favourite restaurant."

She smiled and nodded, turning her attention to the waiter who had just arrived.

Once they'd ordered, their food came within minutes. There didn't seem to be an end to the things they talked about.

Percy told her that he'd been doing covers on his guitar for years, and had actually made himself a CD of some of his covers (mostly Rascal Flatts ones). She'd asked him to make a copy for her, and he'd agreed. He'd also told her about his friends, Jason, Frank and Nico, whom he'd consented to introduce her to.

He told her about his mum's sweet shop, 'Sweet on America', and about his mum's boyfriend, Paul Blofis, and his mum's ex-husband, Gabe Ugliano, whom Sally had been dating for years and eventually married to have a stable life for Percy, and then divorced, when she realised that Gabe was a jerk and would provide them with anything _but _stability.

Annabeth told him about her dad raising her as a single parent and her love of architecture, and that she wanted to be an architect when she grew up. She told him about her best friends, Hazel, Piper, Reyna and Silena.

Too soon, they'd finished their dinner, and the waiter came to take their plates away.

Annabeth looked at Percy. "So, what now?" she asked, curiously. "Dessert?"

He grinned. "Now we raid a sweet shop."

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Annabeth asked, leaning forward to look at him curiously.

They were in the Prius again, and Percy was grinning his head off. Apart from 'now we raid a sweet shop', he hadn't given any more clues as to what they were doing next, and she was dying of curiosity.

"I told you already," Percy replied, smiling. "Now we raid a sweet shop."

Annabeth sat back in her seat, even more confused. _He couldn't mean we're going to _steal _from a shop, could he? _she thought, suddenly worried. She banished the thought. _No, Percy doesn't seem like the thief-type. _

"We're here," Percy said suddenly, pulling over. He unbuckled his seat belt and slid out the driver's side. Coming around to her side of the car, he opened the door for her with a flourish. "Madam." He held out his arm to her. She laughed and took it.

Percy shut the door behind her, and Annabeth looked around, confused. "Where are we?" Percy gently touched her face, turning it towards the darkened shop in front of them. "We're at 'Sweet on America'."

Her eyes widened. "Percy, I – I can't."

His brow furrowed. "What?" "I can't steal from your mum's shop. It's not right," she blabbered, flustered. "No, I – why are you laughing?" He grinned at her, holding up a ring of keys. "I've already cleared it with Mum. The only catch? I have to work extra hours at the store during the week to make up for it." Annabeth relaxed. "But I can't let you do that for me." "Well, you'll just have to deal with it," he told her, cutting off her protests. "Come on, Annabeth, haven't you ever accepted any presents before? Think of this as a present. From me to you. Now say thank you, Annabeth." "But –" She was at a loss for words.

"Say thank you, Annabeth," he said gently.

"Thank you, Percy," she said, smiling ruefully.

"Good girl. Now what do you say we go raid a sweet shop?" She laughed and let him pull her into the store.

It was completely dark, but Percy went behind the counter and pulled out two huge plastic bags.

"Right, before I give you this bag, you have to agree to a few conditions," Percy said solemnly, but Annabeth could see a twinkle in his eye. "Okay. What are the conditions?" "I was hoping you would ask that. Right, are you ready?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Number one: only blue-coloured items allowed. Don't question it, I'll tell you why later on." She smiled. "Number two: take as much as you want. I am a total pig when it comes to eating; ask anyone. I will not judge you if you eat like one as well." Annabeth laughed. "Number three: we have two minutes to dash around the store and grab everything we want to eat, and then refill the canisters before we leave. Ready, set, GO!"

He threw the bag at her. She caught it and they burst into action.

Annabeth ran for the sour section while Percy ran for the M&amp;Ms'. They dashed around the store, rapidly filling their bags, emptying the canisters and then refilling the canisters.

"A-a-and... Time is UP!" Percy shouted, skidding to a halt. Annabeth stopped running, catching her breath and clutching her bag absolutely filled with sweet, sour, salty and (strangely enough) savoury blue items.

"So, time to compare." Percy examined his bag. "I think I got... Blue saltwater taffy, blue sour straps, blueberry clouds, blue M&amp;Ms', blue candy-coated marshmallows, blue jelly beans and blue chocolate drops. What about you?" Annabeth laughed. "This has to be the most childish date I've ever been on," she pointed out, grinning, as she examined her bag. "Right, I think I got... blue chocolate hearts, blue sour straps, blue sherbet bombs, blue mini jelly beans, blue Skittles, blue raspberry bonbons and blue fizzoes, whatever those are."

"Oh, those are good," Percy told her, nodding. "Good choice." "Thank you," she replied, smiling.

"Right, let's go," he said, grabbing her hand. "Is everything filled up?"

"Yes," she answered, puzzled. "Now where are we going?" "To eat these, of course," he said, grinning. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked him, confused. He pulled her towards the back of the shop. They reached the storeroom, and Percy pulled the door open, jogging to the back of that room as well. He pulled a ladder down from the ceiling, whilst somehow still keeping hold of his bag of blue lollies. "Climb on up," he invited her, gesturing to the ladder.

"Percy, I'm going to climb into the ceiling," Annabeth pointed out, drily.

"No, you aren't, my oh-so-sarcastic – friend," Percy told her. "There's a trapdoor at the top. Mum and I installed it a couple of years ago. Climb on up." She shrugged and hooked her bag of lollies into the belt she was wearing, climbing up the ladder easily. _Thank God I wore flats tonight_, she reflected, reaching for the next rung.

Soon Annabeth had arrived at the trapdoor, and she reached up and pulled it down, using a ring that was hanging from a hook in it. It swung down, and she ducked as it thudded quietly against the wall. She reached up once more and heaved herself out onto the roof of the sweet shop.

For a moment, she simply stood on the roof and stared at the view. Despite it's being only a one-story building, the sweet shop's roof was incredibly high, and it gave an unbelievable view of the city skyline.

She heard Percy pull himself onto the roof behind her. Annabeth felt him hug her from behind and she smiled. "So do you like it?" Percy asked, his voice low.

"I love it, Percy. Thank you so much," she answered him, still transfixed by the view.

He took her hand and guided her over the roof to the very top, where there was a flat spot on the peak of the gable, and he helped her to sit down on it.

She remembered her bag of lollies, and unhooked it from her belt, sorting through the mound of blue sugar. "Trade you a blue fizzoe for a couple of blue M&amp;Ms'?" she asked him cheekily.

"You're on," Percy replied, and they traded their lollies quickly.

They were silent for a while, and then Annabeth spoke. "So, I have two questions for you." "Oh yeah? What's the first one?" "Well, why did you want to get all-blue lollies?" "That's an easy one. I did promise to tell you the story, didn't I?" Annabeth nodded.

"Okay, well, when my mum was married to that jerk Gabe, they had this huge argument over whether blue food was real or not. Gabe let it go easily, but it really bugged my mum. So she went out of her way to make blue food. Blue pancakes, blue birthday cakes, blue lollies..." He gestured to their collection of food. "Anything and everything."

"Cool." She bit into a sour strap.

"Yeah, she thought so. What was the second question?"

"Oh. Right. Well, before, you hesitated before you called me your friend. Why was that?" He hesitated then, and she realised that he was nervous. "Don't you think I'm your friend?"

"No, it's not that. It's that I want you to be... More than a friend." Annabeth blushed. "Oh."

"Yeah." They were silent.

"So did you want to be my... girlfriend?"

Annabeth blushed again. "Um, yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Cool." She felt him grinning shyly. "Whatever." They were stuck in an awkward silence until she felt Percy's fingers on her chin.

She looked up in surprise, and he kissed her. The kiss was gentle and sweet and she tasted sweet blue jelly beans on his mouth.

They broke the kiss off and she leant into him, looking up at the stars. With the taste of sweet, sour sugar on her tongue, and the feeling of Percy's arm around her shoulders, Annabeth thought happily, _Best. Date. Ever._

* * *

Later on, just when the clock ticked over to ten fifty-nine, Percy dropped Annabeth home, clutching her bag and a plastic bag half-full with blue lollies and sparkling eyes.

She opened the door, and closed it behind her, leaning against it as she recalled the date. Her father came into the hall, yawning, with a book in one hand.

He saw her and smiled. "Good date?" The clock in the hallway ticked over to eleven o'clock.

"The best," she answered, in a daze of happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've been so busy – assessments sort of took over my life for a few weeks. Anyway, all my exams and assignments are O-V-E-R now, so I have plenty of time to practice, and post on FanFiction! So this is Chapter 5 of my new story "Bless the Broken Road". I hope you have all been enjoying the chapters up until now. :) Please read my newest story "Pink and White Candy", which is based on "To Kill a Mockingbird" by Harper Lee. I really enjoyed reading the book, and for those of you who haven't read it, please, do yourselves a favour: READ IT!**

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, use that button down at the bottom of the page and: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

OliviaOwl14 :) :P :D

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning, as Annabeth walked through the library looking for a book, she heard the final strains of "Bless the Broken Road" coming from the back room.

She came closer to the door, and smiled when she heard the final two lines of the song being sung by a voice she had come to know very well.

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

She opened the door, and smiled as she saw Percy sitting there, strumming on his guitar. He put it down when he saw her, though. She smiled at that.

"Hey, girlfriend," he grinned, looking up at her.

"Hey, boyfriend," she replied, the word sounding strange but perfect in her mouth.

"Right," Percy announced, picking up a pile of sheet music. "We should probably get this out the way now, so it doesn't spoil our relationship later."

Annabeth felt panic rise in her chest. "What?"

He held up the sheet music. "You choosing more covers for me to play, of course."

Annabeth felt the panic lessen, and relief take its place. She smiled. "Um, okay."

"Cool." Percy turned his attention to the sheet music. Annabeth dragged a chair from the corner of the room, and sat next to him. She peered at the sheet music as he riffled through it. She caught glimpses of many of the titles as he flipped through them, such as:

All of Me - John Legend

Say Something - A Great Big World

Radioactive - Imagine Dragons

Call Me - Blondie

London Calling - The Clash

Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now - Starship

"Um... Percy?" Annabeth asked, timidly.

"Mm?"

"Should I mention that before today, I've never heard of many of these songs?" She waited.

"Oh, my God." He looked up at her, a shocked expression on his face. "Are you serious? Which ones have you heard of?"

"Well, I've heard of the John Legend one," she told him, pointing to the titles as she named them. "And 'Radioactive'... And 'Say Something'... But the others ones, I've never heard of."

"You're kidding me." Percy looked at the sheets of music in his hand. "You've never heard of 'London Calling'? Or 'Call Me'?"

Annabeth shook her head, smiling slightly. "Have you heard of 'Emma' by Jane Austen?"

"Yes," he widened his eyes. "I read that in ninth grade. Most boring essay of my life, but I liked the book. Okay." He put the music down, and began packing up his guitar. "This is atrocious. We cannot let you go on like this, knowing absolutely no good music at all." He paused in the act of stuffing music into his guitar case, on top of his guitar. "Do you have an iTunes account?"

Annabeth squirmed guiltily. "Yes."

"How many songs have you got?" Percy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Um... I think I just got to... 10?"

"10 songs?" Percy squawked. "Are you kidding? I have over 500 songs on mine. Right. That's it." He shut the guitar case with a bang and stood up. "We are going to my house. Right now."

"Now?" Annabeth couldn't keep the panic from her voice.

"Now. We cannot let you go on like this. My house is only a stop. We're getting practically all of my CDs', and then you are taking me to your house and we are downloading all of them onto your iTunes." He picked up his case.

"What?"

"Yes. Come on, let's go." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the back room.

"Right... Blondie... The Clash... Imagine Dragons... Guns 'n' Roses, obviously... Oh, God..." Percy muttered to himself, as he rummaged through his CD collection, occasionally dropping one in the bag at his feet. He turned to Annabeth, holding up a CD. "Have you heard of Cyndi Lauper?" Annabeth laughed, and gave him a mock-offended look. "Of course I have. I'm not dumb... Um.. She sang..." Percy waited, looking at her expectantly. "Um... I have no idea what she sang," Annabeth admitted, dejectedly.

Percy smiled apologetically and dropped the CD into his bag. "Sorry, Annabeth, but this is for your own good."

He turned back to his CDs as Annabeth flung herself down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What about Simple Minds?"

"Are they a band?"

"Yup, they're going in." She heard a thud, and then Percy spoke again, his tone disbelieving. "You've seriously never heard of 'Don't You (Forget About Me)'?"

"What's that? A song?" She shook her head. "Nope."

"You are a much sadder case than I originally thought. Do you mean to tell me that you've never seen "The Breakfast Club"? With Molly Ringwald?"

"Who?"

"Oh. My. God. That's it. I'm grabbing the DVDs' too."

"Noo..." Annabeth groaned, stuffing her face into the blanket.

"Yess.." Percy groaned back at her. "We have a lot of catching up to do, Annabeth." There were more thuds that Annabeth guessed were the DVDs' joining their cousins in the bag.

"Percy?" It was Sally. She pushed open the door as Annabeth lifted her face out of the blanket. She smiled at Annabeth. "Is he giving you the lecture on music?"

Annabeth nodded, making a face, but laughing. "It's okay, Sally, really."

"Did he ask you to choose covers for him to play?" Sally joked, smiling.

Annabeth smiled back, about to agree, but noticed Percy shaking his head vehemently at her, his green eyes serious. "N-no, Ms Jackson."

Sally nodded, and Annabeth thought she saw satisfaction in her boyfriend's mother's eyes. "All right then. You kids have fun. Paul and I are going out for a while." She closed the door.

Annabeth waited until her footsteps died away, and she heard the car start up outside, before turning her curious gaze on Percy. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Percy seemed to be concentrating fiercely on his CDs, Annabeth noted.

"You shaking your head at me just then," she told him, troubled. "Why didn't you want me to tell your mum the truth?"

"I just didn't," Percy mumbled, dropping more DVDs' into the bag. It was nearly overflowing.

Annabeth got up and went over to him, touching his hand gently as he went to drop more CDs in. "Perce, I think I have enough now." He glanced down. "Oh."

She led him over to the bed and sat him down. She sat on his desk chair, straddling it, as he studied his hands.

"What aren't you telling me, Perce?" she asked, unsettled. "There's something wrong, I know it." When he didn't speak, she joked, "I _am _your girlfriend, you know. If you can't tell me, you can't tell anyone."

Percy didn't smile. "It's to do with my dad."

"Paul? Why him?" She'd met Paul a few days ago. He'd seemed nice.

"No, not Paul. Not Gabe, either. My real dad. Poseidon." "Poseidon. That's not a name you hear every day," Annabeth smiled lightly.

"He and mum had me, and then he left, and went on this long sea journey. He was mad about the sea, mum always told me." Percy smiled sadly. "Apparently I look just like him. He was also a guitar player. He wasn't a professional. He just played for fun. But every time I play the guitar, it reminds mum of him, and it makes her sad, so she asked me to stop. But I can't, because I love it. That's why I go to the back room of the library, and play my covers there. I don't want her to know, and she doesn't need to know. That's why." Annabeth nodded, taking it all in. "I'm sorry, Percy." She was.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Percy stared at his hands, then looked up at her and forced a smile. "Anyway, let's get these CDs and DVDs to your house." Just then, the bag tipped over from the weight of said CDs and DVDs. Dozens of them littered the floor, and Annabeth laughed.

"I think we're gonna need another bag," she joked. "Come on, Seaweed Brain." Percy laughed as they got up. "Seaweed Brain?"

"Well, you have to have seaweed for a brain if you think one bag is enough to hold all of these," Annabeth told him, holding up a DVD. He was still laughing when they finished organising and began driving towards her house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. It's me again. I know – two chapters in one day! So excited for this one :) Anyway, as you may have noticed, Percy's mum Sally has a bit of a problem. This chapter details that problem a bit more, and I'm hoping to post the seventh chapter later tonight. I hope you enjoy this one, and please: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**OliviaOwl14 :) :P :D**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next day, Annabeth left the fiction section of the library, arms practically overflowing with books. She walked through the library, straining her ears for the faint sounds of a guitar being played, but no music flowed out of the door. No plucking of strings, no wonderful melodies, nothing.

She frowned, but shrugged it off quickly. Percy couldn't be in the back room _every_ day, after all.

She continued on her way to the library desk, and borrowed out the mountain of books she was carrying.

Two days later, Annabeth walked past the back room, hoping that Percy was there, but heard no sounds from within. She frowned.

This was the third day in a row that she hadn't seen Percy in the back room, and she was starting to get worried. He'd never stayed away that long before.

_Something's wrong_, a voice whispered in her mind.

Without a second thought, Annabeth raced out of the library and jumped into her car.

Ten minutes later, she parked outside of Percy's house, and sat in the car for a few minutes, simply staring at the small structure in front of her.

She took a deep breath and slid out of the car. Annabeth slammed the door shut and started up the path towards the door.

Once she arrived, she exhaled and pressed the doorbell.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway behind the door, and Annabeth hurriedly smoothed her jeans and hair before the door was opened, and a familiar woman peered around the corner.

"Hello?" Sally asked, not unkindly.

"Hi," Annabeth blurted. "Um, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Percy's friend, Annabeth Chase." "Oh, Annabeth, yes." Sally smiled tightly. "Yes, nice to see you again."

"Yeah, nice to see you too," Annabeth replied, smiling. "Um, I was wondering, because Percy and I usually meet up at the library, and he hasn't been there, so I was wondering, –" "Don't worry, Annabeth," Percy's mother told her. "He's fine."

"Oh, good," Annabeth smiled, relieved. "That's go–"

"He's just grounded."

Annabeth stared at the woman. "Sorry?" "He's grounded," she repeated. "He disobeyed me, and there has to be consequences for that."

"Yes, Ms. Jackson, I understand that," Annabeth began. She found that when dealing with adults, you earned more brownie points being polite than you did simply being nice. "But, if it's not too nosy of me, can I ask why?"

"He disobeyed me," Sally repeated. "I told you that."

"Yes, Ms. Jackson, I know," Annabeth nodded, beginning to feel tired. "But _how _did he disobey you?" Sally blinked a few times, as if she'd been hit. "I- I'm sorry," she murmured. "Goodbye now." She began to close the door, and just as Annabeth shouted, "Ms. Jackson! Wait! Don't close the -"

The door banged shut, and Annabeth jumped.

"Door," she finished miserably.

Annabeth slid in her car again, and sat in the driver's seat, utterly defeated.

Then she had an idea. Carefully taking out her phone, she pulled up her text messages, and began typing a quick message to Percy.

Hey, Percy. Just talked 2 Sally. Why r u grounded? She wouldn't tell me. Pls reply quickly.

Annabeth :)

She sent the text and sat back, waiting. A minute later, her phone _ding_-ed, and she sat up, eagerly reading the message.

Glad you came by. Sorry if my mom was rude 2 u. She's kind of stretched tight ATM. I'll call u tonight and explain.

Percy x

Annabeth sat staring at the message, her heart beating fast. _Percy x? _What did that mean? She started her car, dropping her phone back into her bag, smiling.

She couldn't wait to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys. It's me again! :) I am so excited to be able to give you this brand-new chapter of my new story "Bless the Broken Road". This is Chapter 7, and as we know, in the last chapter, Annabeth grew worried when Percy didn't show up to the back room of the library, three days in a row, and went to check on him. She discovered that he had been grounded.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than others, but it's the phone call that Percy promised to make to Annabeth, to show her that he was okay.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and please: review, review, review!**

**OliviaOwl14**

* * *

Chapter 7

Annabeth sat in her bedroom, head on top of a stack of pillows, staring at the small rectangular object on her desk that, in the course of a few hours, had taken over her life.

Percy still hadn't called.

What did this mean? Was he reconsidering their relationship? She hoped not. She liked Percy. He was a nice guy, and his guitar-playing was beautiful.

She stared at the small phone, just sitting there innocently. She nearly leapt out of her skin when it rung loudly, playing her ringtone, "Don't You (Forget About Me". After Percy made her watch "The Breakfast Club", she had begun to love the song, and now it was one of her favourites. It only made sense to make it her ringtone.

At least it did in her head.

She jumped off the bed, tripped over her Converse, and went flying across the room, hitting the opposite wall.

She groaned softly, rubbing her head, and heard her dad exclaiming loudly from downstairs. She hastily got up and grabbed her phone, pressing 'talk' with one hand while yelling reassurances down to her father.

"Hello?" she responded, breathlessly.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Percy!" She went over to her door and shut it, firmly tucking the phone on to her shoulder as she flopped onto her bed. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He sounded defeated. _That's not like him_, Annabeth thought, worried.

"Seaweed Brain? What's wrong?" she asked, frowning.

"Um... Well, mum grounded me," he answered, a little too obviously.

"Yeah, I got that from the way she shut the door in my face today," she told him, regretting her words almost instantly. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. I swear, she wasn't rude to me." She sighed. "I was worried about you. You almost never skip a day in that back room."

She could hear the smile in his voice when he replied, "It's okay. I appreciate the concern, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl?" she laughed.

"Yup. And the nickname's sticking, I'm afraid to say."

She paused before asking, "So what's going on, Percy? Why'd your mum ground you?"

He exhaled. "She found my sheet music."

"What?!" Annabeth blurted. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh my God." Annabeth covered her face with her hand, closing her eyes. "What happened?"

"I was stupid," Percy admitted. "I usually put my guitar inside my closet, and I did this time, but instead of putting my chair against the closet like I usually do, I didn't bother. Mum came in when I wasn't there, and she found it. She was so mad.. and, and... Sad, too. She looked completely... destroyed when she saw it. She screamed at me and said... Awful things."

"What kinds of things?" Annabeth asked quietly.

Percy sighed, sounding tired. "She said I'd betrayed her trust. She told me that dad had done the same to her. I tried to argue, saying that dad had gotten lost on a sea journey, but she didn't listen. And then she grounded me. Indefinitely."

Annabeth gasped. "But – but that means –"

"I know." Percy sighed, sounding pained. "We can't see each other for a while."

Annabeth took her hand off her face and her eyes widened. "_No_." The word was a sob. She forced the tears back down her throat and blinked a few times to clear her eyes. "I can't lose you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy choked. "I'm sorry. I - I'm sorry about everything." He inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry, Annie. Goodbye."

"No, Percy, no!" Annabeth cried, letting the tears stream freely down her face.

"Goodbye, Wise Girl," Percy whispered. The line went dead.

"_No_..." she whispered, dialing furiously. She held the phone to her ear. He didn't pick up.

She tried again. And again. And again. But he didn't pick up at all, and every time she called him, her heart broke just a little more.

Eventually, she simply gave up and threw the phone down on the bed, crying silently into her pillows.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. :( I just got on holidays, but I haven't had the opportunity to write much yet, and so yesterday I sat down and just spat out this chapter (it was a lot more well-thought out than it sounds, trust me. :D ). Anyway, in Chapter 7, we left Annabeth crying herself to sleep after Percy broke up with her via phone call. Before you all begin to hate Percy, just remember that Percy broke up with Annabeth because he got grounded by his mum Sally, who in this story has some issues ( *sad face*). So this chapter, which I got the idea for from IIII Winter Wolf IIII – thank you so much, by the way – involves Annabeth, Percy, midnight and a rope made out of bedsheets. **

**You'll have to read the chapter to find out what happens! :D ;)**

**Thank you so much to all those people who reviewed, favourited and followed me or my stories. I appreciate them so much! Thank you, guys. :)**

**Anyway, happy reading! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**And please: review, review, review!**

**OliviaOwl14 :) :P :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

Annabeth didn't know how long she cried for. All she knew was that a lot of time had passed, and the night was slowly getting darker outside.

She must have fallen asleep at some point during her pointless crying, because when she woke up, the first thing she saw was her alarm clock. It read **12:00**.

"It's midnight," she realised aloud. She crawled off of her bed, landing on the floor with a thump.

She groaned and got up, turning on the light that her dad must have switched off.

Annabeth blinked in the sudden brightness, and rubbed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, the first thing she saw was a small plastic edge of something poking out of her bottom drawer.

She frowned and pulled the drawer out, tugging at it insistently when it got stuck halfway. Her eyes widened when it opened and she saw the half-empty plastic bag of blue candy.

Suddenly, she got an idea.

Five minutes later, she was climbing agilely out of her window. She was pretty sure her dad wouldn't agree to her leaving the house at midnight, so this was the solution: climbing out of her window the old-fashioned way, by using a rope made of bed sheets.

She had no idea why characters in books and movies used this method of climbing. It was _really _uncomfortable. Not to mention uncoordinated. She'd nearly slipped off of the makeshift rope at least three times.

Finally, she made it to the ground, with a certain amount of silent swearing and bruises from her. She turned around and stared up at her window on the second story. _Now, how to get the rope back in the window? _

Annabeth didn't really care if it stayed on her floor all night; she had her keys in her backpack, and her dad was impossible to wake up when he fell asleep. An earthquake could hit and he would never know. A tiny rattling at the door when she came back home wasn't a big deal.

Tugging the end of the rope, she pursed her lips. _Did _not _think of that one. _

She brightened as an idea struck her.

Minutes later, Annabeth was on the road, sarcastically congratulating herself on the bright idea of throwing the rope back through the window. _Nice one, Annabeth_, she thought dryly. _It only took you about ten minutes to think of the obvious. _

She drove for a few more minutes, humming along to the song she was playing on her iPod. _Thank God for Percy, or I might never have discovered this song_, she thought sadly. _Or any other music at all. _

She pulled up outside of his house, switching off Raven Symone's _"This Is My Time"_. Annabeth fondly remembered when she had downloaded that song, much to Percy's mock-displeasure.

"_Love the song," he told her, pursing his lips. "Hate the movie it comes from." Annabeth laughed. _

"_How can anyone hate '_Princess Diaries' _saga?" she wondered aloud. "I love that movie." _

"_Oh, no," he assured her. "Sorry, I meant, I love the movie." "Then why'd you say you hate it?" "I only hate it for one reason." "What's that?" "The naturally beautiful girl gets ignored in the first one, 'cos she's not fake like the others." _

_Annabeth blushed as Percy hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head._

Annabeth blushed now, remembering the very nice kiss that had followed that moment. She shook her head and inhaled deeply, unlocking the door and sliding out.

She stood staring at the door, unsure of what to do.

The problem was, Annabeth hadn't thought that far ahead. Get out of bedroom - check. Get to car - check. Have way to get back in house - check. Figure out way to talk to Percy at midnight, when he'd probably be asleep? Yeah, still figuring that one out.

Annabeth stared at her feet, and caught sight of the pavement below her shoes, and an idea surfaced.

Seconds later, a handful of – relatively small and not at all sharp – pebbles in hand, she was standing underneath Percy's window, preparing herself to throw the pebbles. She grasped one in her hand, leant backwards, and threw with all her might.

The pebble fell too far to the right, missing the window entirely and hitting the brick walls instead.

Annabeth cursed silently, and prepared to throw another one, this time with her other hand. Unfortunately, in her haste, she'd forgotten about the handful of pebbles that she was _also _clutching, and threw them as well.

Her hands flew to her mouth in horror as the pebbles soared through the air. Annabeth watched as if in slow motion, as they thudded against Percy's window, seemingly one at a time.

The noise was enough to wake an army. Annabeth was fleeing back to her car, cursing herself mentally for thinking that sneaking out at _midnight _to see her – she was nearly crying when she thought this – _ex_-boyfriend, was a good idea, when she heard something that made her skid in the gravel.

"Wise Girl? Is that you?"

Percy.

Annabeth turned around slowly, unsure. "Percy? Is that you? Seaweed Brain?"

Percy's voice was shocked, and – if she admitted it to herself – slightly awed. "Annabeth, what are you doing here? It's –" he paused – "It's midnight!"

"I know," Annabeth half-whispered, walking slowly towards the house. "I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea. Forget I came." She turned to go when his voice stopped her. "No! Don't - don't go." She stopped, shocked. "But, Perce," she closed her eyes, blinking back tears. "You – you broke up with me. I have no choice _but _to go."

"Please, Wise Girl." Percy sounded broken. "Please don't go. _Please_. I was stupid to break up with you."

She started crying silently, and asked, in a small voice, "Percy?"

He didn't reply. "Percy?" Still no reply. She turned to leave, brokenhearted inside. Not only had he admitted to being wrong – which caused her to rise to the heights of hope again – but he'd also left her again – causing her to fall to the depths of despair.

"Wise Girl!" Percy called, softly. Annabeth turned, and suddenly, he was there, kissing her. She responded immediately, loving the way his hair was soft under her fingers. She ran her hands up his back, feeling the worn cotton of his _Pink Floyd _T-shirt and the sharp ridges of his spine.

She felt his warm mouth, and shaped her lips to fit his, feeling her love for him grow stronger. They finally broke the kiss, and she looped her arms around his neck, burying her head in the V of his T-shirt, the top of her head resting in the hollow of his throat.

"Why did you let me go?" Annabeth asked, sadly. "I missed you so much, and it wasn't even for a full day."

"I am so sorry, Annie," Percy whispered. "I - I don't know why. I think I thought that maybe - maybe if I let you go, then you wouldn't feel the pain? Or that a relationship in which one person is not allowed to see the other is no relationship at all? I don't know." Annabeth raised her head and kissed the skin that the top of his T-shirt left bare. "You know I wouldn't have cared about that. I still don't."

"I know that now," Percy told her honestly. "I'm sorry. I'll –" He hesitated. "I'll talk to my mom. I don't know what's going on with her, but – I think she needs to move on from dad. She still hasn't moved past him, and I know that I'm not the only one who's worried about her. Paul is too." "Your stepdad?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. He's concerned, I can tell." Percy inhaled deeply. They were silent for a few moments. "I should go," Annabeth broke the silence. "It's nearly two in the morning."

"Yeah. It is kinda late." Percy kissed her on the head, and then on the mouth once more, making her feel dizzy. _Should I be driving like this? _she thought, smiling.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, letting her go. "Definitely." She smiled. "Same place, same time?" "You're on." He watched her get in her car, and he was still waving when Annabeth was halfway down the darkened street.


	9. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. I thought I'd put this out there: I'm starting an unofficial competition for my story, "Bless the Broken Road". I'm up to Chapter 8, as many of you would know – thanks for the reviews, btw! – and I want to hear some ideas for what you guys think would make a GREAT ending. **

**I can't wait to hear your ideas!**

**OliviaOwl14 **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You have to, Seaweed Brain."

"But –"

"Percy. You said it yourself, even Paul is concerned. You _have _to talk to her." Annabeth wasn't backing down. This time, she was being adamant if it killed her.

"Fine," Percy sighed. He approached the candy counter, where Sally was counting up the cash in the register. "Mum?"

Sally glanced up, distracted. "Oh. Percy. What's up?" She continued madly counting the cash.

"Mum, we need to talk," Percy told her. Annabeth felt a surge of pride. _Be brave, Seaweed Brain_, she whispered silently.

"Ah!" Sally exclaimed, dropping a handful of change. "Sorry, Percy, I'm kind of busy right now. Can you – can we talk later?" she added, ducking down to retrieve the change.

Percy's shoulders slumped and he turned to go, but Annabeth gave him her best 'don't-you-dare' glare, and he inhaled deeply, turning back to the counter. "No, Mum, it can't wait," Percy responded, swallowing. "We – I need to talk to you. About dad."

"Paul?" Sally asked, surprised, turning to enter the storeroom.

"No, Mum!" Percy almost-shouted. Sally stopped and turned around in shock. "It's about my dad. My _real_ dad. Poseidon."

Annabeth watched as both Sally and Percy stiffened at his name. "No, Perseus," Sally replied, her expression stony. "Conversation closed." She spun around and began walking again.

"Mum! I know you're still not over him!" Percy cried. Sally stopped cold. Annabeth bit her lip, wanting so badly to jump in, but knowing Percy had to handle this himself.

"What?" his mum whispered. Annabeth could see her hands shaking and twisting nervously.

"I know you're still not over him," Percy repeated, enunciating each word clearly. "I _know_ it's been bothering you. Mum, it _hurts_ me that you won't talk to me about this. I _love_ you! Why can't you trust me, and just – _talk_ to me?"

"Because it _hurts_, Percy!" Sally cried, her hands still shaking. "It hurts, and I don't want to talk to you about it for a _number _of different reasons!" Annabeth glanced backwards; the shop was still open. She quickly crossed to the front and flipped the sign so it said, _Back in five minutes _instead of _Open_.

"Please, mum," Percy pleaded. "I think – you need to talk to someone. If not me, then Paul. If not Paul, then someone who can help you. Not a shrink, just someone like a counselor who will listen to you on an unbiased level, and can just – _listen_ to you, Mum. Someone who doesn't care if you rant for a whole day. Someone who can _help _you."

"Help me?" Sally shrieked. "I don't need help! I don't need anyone, or anything! You're trying to get rid of me! I – I don't need you! I – I – I – I – I –" By this time, Sally had spun around, and now her eyes were darting about like a woman gone mad. Annabeth began to feel slightly afraid of this unbalanced woman, and even Percy looked slightly unsettled.

"Mum, calm down," he tried, but she slapped away his outstretched hands.

"Get away from me!" she hissed, her eyes suddenly focused, and furious. They soon lapsed back into madness though, and Annabeth sucked in a terrified breath.

Percy backed away, his face hurt and confused, and suddenly, Annabeth had had enough.

She backed away from the scene in front of her – Sally had barely noticed she was there before, she doubted she noticed her leaving now – and once she was outside the candy shop, she took out her mobile with shaking fingers, and dialed an unfamiliar number. The operator answered after one ring.

"Yes, hello," Annabeth answered in a rush, her voice shaking with fear and nervousness. _Am I doing the right thing? _she wondered, feeling a dart of guilt. She pushed it away. "My name is Annabeth Chase, and I need services."

_Which service? Fire, ambulance or police? _

"I don't know," Annabeth answered shakily, looking through the window. She could vaguely make out Sally dashing around the store, throwing soft boxes of jelly beans at a fearful and worried Percy. "Which do you recommend for a person I think needs a psychologist?"

_What do you mean? How is she acting? _

"Someone who is yelling, and throwing things, and slapping people's hands away," Annabeth explained, hastily. "She is – her eyes are darting around weirdly." _I would recommend ambulance, then. _A pause, and then: _What address are you at?_

Annabeth gave the name and address of the candy shop.

_Thank you. _A pause. _They should be there in five to ten minutes. Please stay calm. Everything will be fine. _

"Thank you," Annabeth whispered, pressing _end _and sliding the phone back into her pocket. She thought better of it, and pulled it out again, dialing an extremely familiar number.

The person on the other end picked up immediately. "Dad?" Annabeth whispered. "Are you at home?"

"Annie? Are you okay?" Her father sounded worried, but she knew that that was only because she was whispering.

"I need you to come to the candy store," Annabeth told him urgently. "That's where Percy and I are. Percy's mum is – she's yelling and throwing things. She seems unstable, Dad. Please come!" She began crying silently, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Of course," her father said instantly. "It's 'Sweet on America', right?" "Yes. See you soon, Dad," Annabeth said quietly, hanging up the phone and sliding it into her pocket.

She stared through the store window, and, upon seeing Sally next to the door, beginning to throw huge boxes of candy canes at Percy, Annabeth began jogging towards the door, intending to help him.

Next thing she knew, she felt like she was flying backwards, and then a searing pain shot through her skull, and arm.

She began hearing sirens pounding through her head, and the fiery pain grew hotter in both her skull and arm, and then all over her body.

She felt her throat start to burn too, and couldn't figure out why. She started screaming to stop the pain, and then realised she was already screaming, with tears pouring down her face.

Screeching tires, slamming doors and voices yelling all around her confused and panicked her for a while, and then she heard a familiar voice: _"Annie! Wise Girl! Annabeth! Hold on! You'll be fine, don't worry." _

_Percy_.

Annabeth felt herself struggling to get to him, but strangely, she felt as though she was detached from her body. Annabeth heard more yells, and then a sharp pain in the crease inside her elbow.

Percy's voice began to sound slower. _"Don't worry, Annie... Don't worry, Annabeth... Don't worry... Don't... Worry..." _

_Percy, _she tried to say, but she was already gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I am so, so excited to announce the 11th and third last chapter of my story, "Bless the Broken Road". I am so sorry that it's about to come to an end, but I promise that the next two chapters will be published before tomorrow. Think of it as my Christmas present to you, my amazing, amazing readers who have reviewed, favourited and followed me and my stories. I appreciate it more than I can say. **

**I'm sorry I haven't written any of these comments in a while, but it's been really crazy, what with shopping for Christmas and meeting up with family and friends. I hope you don't hold it against me! :D Anyway, in Chapter 10, we left Annabeth in searing pain on the sidewalk in front of "Sweet on America", the candy shop that Percy's mum, Sally, works in. Sally has just gone crazy and has been throwing things at Percy, who was only trying to help her, and Annabeth became worried and frightened and called 911 and her dad, Dr. Chase. **

**We're picking up at about a week after those events took place.**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**And remember: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**OliviaOwl14 :) :P :D**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Annabeth? Wise Girl, come on, wake up."

Annabeth struggled through a thick grey fog, trying to walk towards Percy's voice. _Percy! _she tried to scream.

"Annie? Come on," she could hear Percy pleading. Beeping noises surrounded his voice as well, and for a moment, Annabeth was confused. "Annie, you have to wake up. It's been a week."

_A _week? Annabeth thought, astonished. She felt as though heavy lead weights were weighing down her eyelids, forcing her to stay asleep. She struggled to open them, and, little by little, she succeeded. The only downside? Opening her eyes felt like ripping gigantic Band-Aids off of them.

She moaned in pain, and felt a soft, warm _something _grip her hand. Annabeth soon realised that the warm, soft something was another hand, and she blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the bleariness blocking her vision.

"P- Percy?" she mumbled, dazedly. _Finally, I can talk like a normal person_, she thought, relieved. "What happened? Where am I?"

The room swam into focus, and the first thing Annabeth saw was a vase of flowers next to her, and Percy's smiling face staring down at her.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he said softly. "Welcome back."

"How long was I – asleep?" she asked, squinting in the bright lights.

"A week," Percy told her, biting his lip. "You got knocked out by the door. I have to admit, I've never seen a door flung open that hard."

All of a sudden, the events at the candy shop came rushing back to her, and tears began rushing down her face. "What about Sally?" she asked, crying. "What happened to her?"

"It's a long story, and I'll tell you when you're feeling better," Percy assured her. At this, Annabeth only got more frustrated.

"I'm not an invalid!" she snapped, surprised at the fury rising in her chest. "Tell me the damn story, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy laughed, and leant closer to press a kiss to her forehead. "I should've known you'd want to hear the story as soon as you woke up," he muttered, grinning. He inhaled deeply, and continued.

"Okay. So, when you went outside to call 911, I stayed inside to try and calm Mum down. She was crazy, Annie. Really crazy. I'd never seen her lose it like that before. Anyway, you were outside making calls, and she began throwing stuff: jelly bean boxes, saltwater taffy, M&amp;Ms'... You name it, she threw it. You finished your calls, and Mum was standing with her back to the front window, right next to the door. I was opposite her, trying to get her to calm down and talk to me, but she just said, "I've got to get out of here", and flung the door open really hard. By this time, you were right outside the door, and you got hit really hard."

He took a deep breath, and Annabeth closed her eyes, trying to process the information.

"You were just lying, like, really still on the pavement, and Mum was crying and screaming things like, "Poseidon! I love you! Where did you go?" Stuff like that. You were screaming in pain, and you'd cracked your skull and given yourself concussion, and your arm was completely crooked."

Annabeth remembered the searing pain in both her skull and arm, and winced, glancing down quickly at her arm. It was bandaged up in a blue cast.

"The ambulance arrived, and they took you to hospital, while another two paramedics stayed behind to look after Mum. Then your dad arrived, really panicked, and he got even more panicked when you weren't there. I told him where you were, and he hopped back in his car and drove straight there.

"The paramedics called another ambulance, and it arrived within five minutes, taking Mum and me with them. They gave Mum a sedative to get her to sleep. As soon as we got there, they took her to a separate ward, and I ran into the reception to meet your dad. Even though they said only family were allowed to see you, he pulled some strings and I got to see you when you came out of operation."

He paused, and watched Annabeth struggle to absorb the story.

"So... what's wrong with me?" she whispered, frowning. Percy smoothed out the frown with his fingers, and said, softly, "Absolutely nothing, apart from a slightly serious concussion, a split skull and a broken arm." He frowned. "I don't know if concussion is the same as split skull, but there you go."

Annabeth smiled. "I don't know either, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth felt like she should ask about his mum, but a fragile look in Percy's eyes stopped her. She squeezed his hand instead, and Percy smiled at her, understanding.

Percy bent to kiss her knuckles, and Annabeth smiled. A ringing filled the air, spoiling the peaceful moment. Percy held up one finger, and fished his mobile out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked, walking out of the room. Annabeth lay back against the pillows, feeling tired.

"Annie?" She looked up; it was her dad. She smiled and patted the bed next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, gently. "You gave me a scare, you know."

"I know." Annabeth smiled weakly. "But Percy needed moral support when he talked to his mum. We had no idea she was going to react that way." She flinched, remembering the searing pain, and added, "Or that strongly."

Her dad nodded, thoughtfully. "Well, I thought I'd tell you before Percy came back in, but Sally's going to be fine. The hospital's going to organise some time in here for her, and then when she gets out, she'll have a counselor appointment twice a week and medication to take."

Annabeth smiled. "That's good that she's getting help."

Her father leaned closer, hugging her gingerly, being careful not to hit her cast. "I'm proud of you, Annie. You're turning into a very strong, beautiful, confident young woman. Your mother would have been proud of you."

Annabeth blushed. It wasn't often that her dad complimented her like this. "Thanks, Dad. Love you too."

Her father smiled, hugged her once more and left the room, just as Percy entered again.

His expression was one of shock. Annabeth was instantly worried. "What is it, Seaweed Brain?" she asked, biting her lip.

When Percy didn't answer, and simply sat on the edge of her bed, she snapped, "Tell me! Now!"

"He – I – I've been offered a recording contract," he stammered, his eyes wide. "Apparently, the guy who owns the recording company was in the library one day, and heard me playing. He asked around, and found out it was me. He – he wants me to record some covers!"

Annabeth grinned. "Percy, that's amazing! Congrats." Percy looked at her, stunned. "You're not surprised?"

Annabeth raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Why would I be surprised? You're a really talented guitarist and singer, Perce. Why would I think that was weird?"

Percy grinned, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend like you."

"Uh-uh," Annabeth corrected him. "I'm lucky to have you."

Percy smiled, and lay down gingerly next to her.

When the nurse came in half an hour later, she found the patient named Annabeth Chase and her boyfriend lying on the bed, staring out at the sunny day outside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. As promised, here's the second-last chapter of "Bless the Broken Road". In the 11th chapter, I promised to update the full story by Christmas tomorrow, and I always keep my promises :) Anyway, we left Annabeth in the hospital in the last chapter, and Percy had just filled her in on everything that had happened after she passed out in front of the candy store. Annabeth talked to her dad when Percy got a phone call, and when he came back in (her dad left), he told her that the owner of a recording company had called and wanted to sign him. **

**This ****chapter is set 5 years after the events in the eleventh chapter. I hope you like it! **

**And please remember: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**OliviaOwl14 :) :P :D**

**P.S. Only one chapter to go! :'( So sad... I've enjoyed writing this story, and I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed me and my stories. :) **

* * *

Chapter 12

_**Five years later...**_

"Hey, guys! How are we all tonight?" Percy shouted. The crowd responded with enthusiastic cheering, and Annabeth grinned. _Percy did always know how to charm large crowds_, she thought, smiling.

She glanced back and saw her dad standing proudly next to Sally, who was sitting down. Paul had his hand on Sally's shoulder, and Sally couldn't have looked happier. Annabeth felt a surge of happiness that they had both made it tonight. Sally had, after a few years of counseling, finally gotten over Poseidon, and she and Paul were now expecting a baby girl.

Her dad had started seeing another woman, and although Annabeth hadn't met her yet, she hadn't seen her dad this happy in ages. He'd organised a family dinner for the night after next, and his date was invited. Annabeth was determined to like her, for her dad's sake, but she wasn't sure if she would. She shrugged off the feeling; nothing could spoil tonight. Nothing.

"Since tonight is the last night of my tour, and I know you guys have been the most loyal and amazing fans ever!" Percy announced. "I've decided to announce something tonight." The crowd roared with excitement.

"I believe you all know my awesome and wonderful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase," Percy nodded, grinning. The crowd cheered, and Annabeth blushed. "Well, she just graduated from college, with a degree in architecture! Please, join me in giving her a round of applause!" Percy clapped, and Annabeth watched as he beckoned to her. She blushed, and he gave her a wry look, darting suddenly on to side stage, and dragging her centre stage.

Annabeth grinned as the crowd cheered even louder, and Percy kissed her forehead. The crowd went wild.

"Now, as you know, Annabeth and I have been together for about six years now," Percy said nonchalantly. The crowd cheered. "Well, I believe that in that six years, I have gotten to know Annabeth better than anyone else here. Except maybe her father," he added, grinning. Annabeth glanced at her dad, but was relieved to see that he was laughing.

"And, a few weeks ago, I had an incredibly important conversation with Dr. Chase," Percy said, smiling. Annabeth swallowed; her mouth was suddenly incredibly dry.

Percy took off his guitar, and got down on one knee.

Annabeth stared at him, speechless.

Percy removed a small black, velvet box from his pocket, and held it up in his palm, exhaling before flipping it open to reveal a small ring. A silver band, and tiny diamonds scattered around it, Annabeth was taken away by its beauty.

"Annabeth Chase," Percy began, looking at her with an expression of utmost love. "Will you do me the unbelievable honour of consenting to marry me, and becoming my wife?"

Annabeth stared into this man's eyes, as the crowd went deafeningly silent.

All eyes were on her. There was really only one thing to do.

"Yes," Annabeth said softly. She began crying with happiness. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_!"

Percy nearly collapsed with relief. _That's my brave fiancé,_ Annabeth thought dryly, her heart pounding with excitement as he slid the engagement ring on to her third finger, left hand.

He picked her up, and swung her around like she was a little girl. She cried, tears sprinting down her face with happiness, and Percy set her down on a stool. He picked up his guitar, and announced into the microphone, "I am now going to play my cover of the song that brought Annabeth and I together. The song that made her meet me." He met her shocked eyes, and Annabeth watched as the first chords of their song was played.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

Annabeth glanced back and watched her dad start crying. She smiled tearfully at him, and he rushed onstage to hug her. So did Sally and Paul, who were simply grinning, although Annabeth could see a few tears in Sally's eyes.

She hesitated, and then rushed to hug her new mother-in-law-to-be, and the two women cried together.

Percy continued singing, and Annabeth joined in for the ending, her soprano soaring above his low voice.

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

The crowd soon joined in, and Annabeth soared in the magical moment, feeling as though everything was perfect.

She sang with a fiance she loved, held hands with her new in-laws, and had one arm around her father's waist, allowing her to touch everyone she loved.

In that one moment, Annabeth couldn't imagine feeling happier.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. It's me again! And this time, I come bearing incredibly sad news: this is the very last chapter of my story "Bless the Broken Road". Thank you so much to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed this story and any of my other stories. I appreciate it more than I can tell you, really. **

**I've been very busy over Christmas – by the way, I hope everyone had an awesome day ;) – and the time has come and gone for me to pen the very last chapter of "Bless the Broken Road". People say 13 is an unlucky number; I disagree. Any number can be unlucky; it just depends on how you look at it. Anyway, in Chapter 12, we left Percy and Annabeth at Percy's first major concert, and he proposed to Annabeth there! (For those of you who read, followed, favourited or reviewed the chapter and me, thank you.) **

**Now, it has come time to shed a tear or two, and read the very last chapter ever of my story "Bless the Broken Road".**

**I hope you really enjoy it. I've really enjoyed writing this story, and I think that you guys are just the best readers/FF writers ever. **

**Thank you so much! **

**OliviaOwl14 :) :P :D**

* * *

Chapter 13

**_Epilogue: five more years later..._**

Annabeth smiled as small hands touched her face, and stroked her nose, humming the entire

time. It was exactly the same way that Annabeth woke her every morning. Annabeth smiled again, opening her eyes into grey eyes so like her own.

"Hey, Phebes," she murmured, sleepily, reaching out and tweaking the five-year old's nose. Phoebe giggled. "Is it that time already?"

"Yup," she announced, grinning. "Daddy's finally coming home!" She did a small dance around the living room, singing the whole time. Annabeth smiled; Percy had been giving her lessons. Not _singing_ lessons, per se.

It was more like teaching her the lyrics to every one of his favourite songs. As he'd said when Annabeth was in labour, _"I'm not having my daughter grow up to be completely musically ignorant." _She'd simply raised an eyebrow at him then, and he'd laughed, reaching over to stroke her hair.

Annabeth came back from her reminiscing as she felt small fingers touch the bump on her stomach. Phoebe wrinkled her nose as she did so. "Is Andy in there?" she asked, making a face. Annabeth laughed at her daughter's look of utter distaste. She stroked her hair, sitting up.

"Yup." Annabeth smiled. "He is. You were once, too." Phoebe frowned. "Was not!"

"Was too," Annabeth contradicted her gently. Phoebe grinned.

"How long?" she wanted to know. She had been asking the same question ever since they'd found out Annabeth was pregnant again.

"Hmm... I'd say about two weeks," Annabeth told her. Phoebe nodded, but her attention was already diverted. _She reminds me so much of Percy_, Annabeth thought, laughing slightly.

From inside the house, they could clearly hear the sound of tires turning off the road and onto the driveway outside.

"Daddy's home!" Phoebe practically shrieked. "Daddy! Daddy!" She ran to the door, and Annabeth got up slowly, dying to see Percy.

"Hey, where's my special girl?" she could hear him asking. She smiled. It was how he greeted Phoebe every time she met him at the door.

Giggles filled the hallway. "Right here," Phoebe replied. "Nuh-uh," Percy objected. "She's too grown-up." _I swear, he's more of a child than Phoebe _is, Annabeth thought, grinning.

Annabeth came into the hallway just as he picked Phoebe up and spun her around. She grinned. "Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said softly. "How was the sound check?"

"It was great," he replied, smiling. He came over and kissed her, making her smile again. "But I'm going to like it even better when you're there."

In the past ten years, Percy's career had skyrocketed. The record had gone over incredibly well with the public, and then a tour had been suggested. Percy had said no at first, when they'd found out that Annabeth had been pregnant with Phoebe, but now, when Phoebe was five years old and a baby brother was on the way, he couldn't put it off. The only condition he'd given on the matter of accepting the tour was that it be a year after Andy arrived.

He wanted to get to know his son.

"How's Sally?" Annabeth wanted to know. "And Emily and Paul?" Percy had told her he might visit them after the sound check.

Percy grinned. "They're all fine. They're in the middle of planning Emily's tenth birthday, and she's just decided that she wants a limo too. Thank God Sally published another book, and they both have full-time jobs. This party's going to cost more than a house."

Annabeth laughed. Even being Emily's sister-in-law, she'd found her to be an extremely determined child. She'd told Annabeth last week that she wanted to be an architect just like her. Annabeth would have been thrilled, except for the fact that Emily changed her mind on her future career every single day. Three weeks ago, it had been a pilot. Two months ago, it was a jockey. Over a year ago, it was an author.

She smiled thinking about it, and nearly missed the sharp pain in her stomach. She froze, and the pain came again. This time it was stronger.

"Percy," she whispered, starting to panic. Percy was talking and playing with Phoebe. _He's not listening! He didn't hear you!_ she screamed inside her head.

"Percy," she said, louder. He still didn't respond. Annabeth was getting desperate now, especially as she'd just felt another sharp pain in her stomach.

"Mr. Jackson!" she shouted, and Percy whipped his head around, panicked and shocked.

"What?" he asked, his eyes wide. She put a hand on her stomach to steady herself, and said shakily, "It's time. Now."

"Now?!" Percy was suitably shocked, she could see that much. Phoebe simply stared at her mother and father, not understanding. "Are you sure?"

Annabeth gave him a look that could curdle milk. "Yes, Seaweed Brain, I'm sure it's labour and not indigestion."

Percy sat frozen on the couch. Annabeth gave up on him for a moment, and walked unsteadily over to the bench, grabbing a pencil and a notepad, glancing at her daughter. Despite being five years old, Phoebe seemed to be perfectly calm.

"Phoebe?" Annabeth scribbled quickly. "Call Grandma, and tell her that she needs to come over here with Auntie Emily and Grandpa Paul." She handed Phoebe the hastily scribbled phone number, and Phoebe ran off. Minutes later, they could hear her speaking into the phone.

"Mummy? Grandma says she'll be here in ten minutes," she called.

"Great, thanks, Phebes," Annabeth replied, sucking in a painful breath as another contraction occurred. She glanced at her husband; he was still sitting on the couch in shock. _Exactly the same way he responded to Phoebe's birth five years ago_, Annabeth thought wryly. Percy did not handle panic well.

"PERCY!" she shouted. He unfroze, and shouted, "What?" "I'm in labour," she told him, gasping at another contraction. "Get. The car. Now."

"Right!" he replied, dashing outside. Seconds later, the horn honked. Annabeth froze in her steps; what was she thinking? She glanced at Phoebe. She couldn't leave her here on her own!

"Phebes?" she found herself asking. "Do you want to come outside with Mummy?"

"Okay." Her daughter's grey eyes were serious as her small hand clasped hers. They walked outside, Annabeth gasping every ten minutes.

She nearly cried with relief when Paul's Prius drove up just as they made it to the car. "Sally!" she cried out, holding Phoebe out. "Go to Grandma, honey." Phoebe nodded and ran to the Prius. Sally slid out of the car, smiling as her granddaughter ran to her.

"We'll be right behind you!" she shouted. "Don't worry about a thing; I'll get your suitcase."

Annabeth nodded. Percy came out of the car and helped her inside the passenger seat.

Seconds later, they were on their way to the hospital.

_Hang in there, baby_, Annabeth thought, breathing deeply.

"He's beautiful," Percy breathed, as the nurse passed their son to a tired Annabeth.

"Yeah," she replied, softly. "He looks like you." Percy glanced at her, and then at their son, now asleep.

"I guess he does," he whispered, kissing Annabeth's forehead.

The door creaked open slightly as Phoebe poked her nose in.

"Grandma said I could come in, but she and Grandpa and Auntie Emily are waiting outside until the doctor says they can come in," Phoebe said, all in one breath.

"Thanks, Phebes," Annabeth smiled wearily at her daughter. "Come see your brother, Phoebe. Andrew Perseus Jackson."

Phoebe came over and peered at her baby brother. After a moment of marvelling at him, she wrinkled her nose. "He smells," she proclaimed, and Annabeth and Percy laughed.

"Maybe," Percy admitted softly. "But he's perfect. So were you," he added, smiling and drawing Phoebe to his side. He glanced at Annabeth, and she knew exactly what he was thinking. _You're still perfect._

In the silence that followed, Percy began humming their favourite melody. It's the one that made all of this happen, Annabeth reminded herself, contentedly.

_Bless the broken road that brought me to you_, Annabeth thought, joining in with his humming.

Somehow, in that moment, carefully holding her son in one arm, and touching her husband and daughter with the other, Annabeth could tell that Percy was thinking the same thing.

And for the first time in a long time, Annabeth fully believed that it was true.

* * *

**So did you like it? I hope you did :) **

**Please review, favourite and follow this story and me, or any of my other stories. Also, check out MashPotatoeSquishBanana, and any other authors you find on my profile. **

**Please read their stories and do the same for them that you did for me. Happy reading/writing!**

**OliviaOwl14 :) :P :D**


End file.
